Alyssa (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, pointed ears, claws | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Head of the Siren Sect of Vampires | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Death of Dracula Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Alyssa was the leader of the Siren Sect Vampire Clan, an all-female line of seductress vampires and one of the clans representing the race in Vlad Dracula's inner circle. When Dracula's youngest son, Xarus plotted his coup and declared himself the new Vampire Lord, Alyssa appeared to be one of his most public supporters- in secret however, she was meeting with Janus Tepese to oppose Xarus' reign. While Janus sought out help from the sects not aligned with Xarus, Alyssa sent three of her Sirens to seduce and assassinate the new Vampire Lord. Her assassination foiled, Xarus forced Alyssa's loyalty under threat of violence against both herself and her clan in retribution. When Janus' efforts to recruit the Claw Sect was revealed to be a trap, Alyssa was able to save him from execution by sunlight- offering Tepes a parting kiss to hide a Sunlight Pendant in his coat- allowing Janus to survive the new dawn and escape his younger brother and new disciples. When Xarus sent a vampiric suicide bomber to detonate in San Francisco, Alyssa was among his followers present to collect and turn the new slaves created from the vampire blood spread in the blast. When Jubilee, likewise infected by the blood and drawn to them, arrived at Xarus' manor, Alyssa was among those present to watch her transformation into a Vampire. After Xarus' joint land and sea invasion of Utopia resulted in a crushing defeat for the Vampire clans, Alyssa was among those offered amnesty when a revived Dracula returned to reclaim his throne, even encouraging her fellow vampires to stand down instead of intervening in Dracula's fight with Xarus. With Xarus' death, Alyssa moved on to Brad, the leader of the Mystikos Sect and inventor of the Sunlight Pendant technology, as her primary target of manipulation. She masterminded a plot to assassinate Raizo Kodo, the leader of The Forgiven and frame Claw Sect for the attack. While the assassins failed to kill Kodo, the blame still fell on the Claw, damaging the reputation of both clans and creating a void in power and favor with Dracula that the Mystikos intended to fill. | Powers = Vampirism: Alyssa, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. After draining all of the blood from a victim, the victim enters a death-like state and returns to life three days later. * Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Alyssa possesses superhuman strength * Superhuman Speed: Alyssa is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Alyssa's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect her. * Superhuman Agility: Alyssa's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Superhuman Reflexes: Alyssa's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Alyssa is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Alyssa can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however, she cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. * Immortality: Alyssa, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as she ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain her vitality. * Fangs: Like all vampires, Alyssa has fangs and claws. she can quickly drain a victim of blood. * Clairvoyance: Alyssa is a Clairvoyant vampire. She can use extra-sensory perception on her victims such as Hypnosis and Mind Control. * Hypnotism: Alyssa is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. * Shapeshifting: Alyssa is able to shapeshift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. She can also turn into human-sized or larger Wolfen and bat-like forms. * Weather Manipulation: She has considerable control over the elements and weather. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Special Limitations: Alyssa, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. Her greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that she must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintain her vitality. Otherwise, her powers will steadily decrease to the point where she enters a comatose state. Alyssa is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Alyssa is injured by silver, her recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Alyssa is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. Her tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Alyssa can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into her heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keep her alive. Alyssa can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Alyssa can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix for example. Alyssa is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Alyssa must rest within her coffin during daylight hours. She must line her coffin with soil from her homeland in order to both sustain her power and travel more than 100 miles from her birthplace. | Equipment = *'Sunlight Pendant' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Hypnosis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gaseous Form